<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by Dragonqueen12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589751">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen12/pseuds/Dragonqueen12'>Dragonqueen12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen12/pseuds/Dragonqueen12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, honestly this is a dream i had and really wanted to write it cause it was full of feels for me. i just really hope i executed it well enough for everyone.</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m just… I don’t belong here, Erend. I need to be out there. Out in the wilds where there are no buildings, no walls to keep me in. I’ve been here for weeks helping to rebuild but, what happens when everything is done? This isn’t me,” she didn’t realize what she said until it was too late. Everything came out like word vomit. Erend felt his heart snap in two, he knew it was going to happen but, it doesn’t ease the pain of hearing it and so sudden.<br/>“I get it. I know the feeling of being trapped… Hey, why don’t you come with me to the palace. It just might cheer you up,” he smirks,<br/>“Cheer me up? What do you mean?... Erend!” Aloy asks as he starts walking away knowing she would follow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloy &amp; Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks have gone by since the battle at the spire but, Aloy can still feel the lingering sting of the electrical shock from HADES. Believing that it was only the other day. She strolls through the beautiful city of Meridian. Surprised at how fast it was getting rebuilt and that’s thanks to the help of the Osream and Nora Braves that decided to stay behind to assist. Feeling the hot breeze from the dessert of her face, she was lost it thought. She still had questions about the world, she wanted to know what lies beyond. What else can she learn from the old ones. Her flaming red hair shimmering in the mid-day light gave her away to silver eyes that watched her from the first day they met.<br/>
“Hey Aloy!” Erend calls from across the dirt street, waving his gloved hand in greetings to the Nora girl. He had to talk to her about what happened at the spire, he didn’t mean to kiss her. He felt like a huge idiot after and it has haunted him for weeks. He would lay in bed at night unable to sleep. The last thing he ever wants to do was ruin the fragile friendship they have, scared that he frightened Aloy to leave and never come back, but with everything going on. He didn’t have the chance to get her alone.<br/>
“Erend?” raising a curious eyebrow knowing he should be out in the field helping the farmers fix the irrigation pipes. Standing before Aloy, he felt his ears turn red as it made its way across his cheeks. The way she made him feel was undeniable.<br/>
“Uh… I wanted to apologise for what happened after the battle. I was an idiot and I didn’t mean to offend you in any way..” running his fingers through his mohawk nervously, he was half expecting Aloy to punch him as he waited for the sting of her fist.<br/>
“Please don’t, we’ll just pretend it never happened. Nothing will change between us,” she held up a gentle finger to stop him from saying anymore. He couldn’t say anything anyways, it was like his words were choking him. Whenever Aloy was near he would turn into putty. A big, heaping mess of both affection and hate toward himself. She was way out of his league but, he couldn’t stop himself from falling in love with the red head. Her green eyes that were full of compassion and strength.<br/>
“Y-Yeah,” he clears his throat and got his blush under control,<br/>
“Say, aren’t you supposed to be helping out in the field?” she asks with arms crossed and a playful smirk.<br/>
“Took a break, the Vanguards are more than capable to handle to rest. Beside, I have to give a report to the Sun-King,” he chuckles to hide his tiredness, he was running on little to no sleep these past few days. Helping the citizens, moving them to temporary homes. Clearing rubble from the Mesa but, that’s the responsibilities of being a Captain. Aloy stares at Erend with a curious eye, his hair was shiny from sweat and there was a hint of musk like he hasn’t bathed for a few days but, that smell. She couldn’t explain it but, the smell of hard work coming off him caused her to bite her bottom lip every time and to feel this heat in her core. Not from the heat of the sun but, from Erend. For Erend.<br/>
“Is everything alright? You haven’t seemed yourself lately,”<br/>
“Can’t get anything past you!” he laughs, “Everything is great! Meridian is almost built, and it feels like true peace between the tribes. I couldn’t be any more happier,” Aloy smiles and his heart starts banging at his ribcage. Seeing her smile is what he strives for every time they visit, all he ever wants is to be by her side, forever. Aloy tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as her smile vanished and she turns away, feeling heavy emotions flood her being.<br/>
“Aloy?” Erend grabs her shoulder softly,<br/>
“Are you alright?” he asks in a gentle tone. She turns back and stares into his sliver blue eyes, orbs of the same steel he wears. Strong, beautiful, the color of the very machines that roam this beautiful world wonder,<br/>
“I’m fine. I’m just… I don’t belong here, Erend. I need to be out there. Out in the wilds where there are no buildings, no walls to keep me in. I’ve been here for weeks helping to rebuild but, what happens when everything is done? This isn’t me,” she didn’t realize what she said until it was too late. Everything came out like word vomit. Erend felt his heart snap in two, he knew it was going to happen but, it doesn’t ease the pain of hearing it and so sudden.<br/>
“I get it. I know the feeling of being trapped… Hey, why don’t you come with me to the palace. It just might cheer you up,” he smirks,<br/>
“Cheer me up? What do you mean?... Erend!” Aloy asks as he starts walking away knowing she would follow.<br/>
***********************<br/>
At the palace, Aloy was grumbling because Erend never answered her question,<br/>
“You’re insufferable,” she mumbles with a small grin,<br/>
“Aloy! So glad to see you!” Avad greets with open arms and gave her a hug. Saying it wasn’t awkward was a lie,<br/>
“Hello Avad,” she greets. Erend hung back and watched the Sun-King hug Aloy, this brought anger to his thoughts. Feeling betrayed knowing Avad’s hidden feelings for the saviour of Meridian,<br/>
“Ah hem, your radiance, I have news. There have been sightings of Eclipse stragglers near Cut-Claim and with reports of blasting in the area,” Erend clears his throat to get their attention.<br/>
“Eclipse? I thought they dispersed, not to be seen or heard of again?” Avad released Aloy as her eyes hardened by the name.<br/>
“As much as I want to believe that its not real, I think we should investigate. Just to make sure,”<br/>
“Yes, yes, please do, Erend. I don’t want any chance of them returning,” Avad gave the go ahead with a flick of his wrist. Erend bowed his head and turned to leave but, stops before taking a step down the stairs,<br/>
“Ya com’in?” he asks Aloy. A smile appears with a fire in her green eyes, a fire to match her silky hair.<br/>
“I thought you’d never ask,” she gleefully raced him down the stairs and towards the exit of the mighty city.<br/>
*********************<br/>
Erend caught up to the huntress with no rush in his step,<br/>
“Whoa, calm your flames! We’re not leaving right now, it’s best to leave first thing in the morning. By the time we get there I’d be night,” he advised. Aloy huffs and stares out towards the distant jungle, it was calling her name. She longed to feel the rush of wind in her hair while riding a Strider, to hear hooves thunder down the trails that she ran for months when searching for who she was.<br/>
“Listen, I want nothing more than to feel my hammer knock their skulls in but, they’d smell me before we even get close. I’d be like a Stalker’s flare,” he joked while lifting an arm to give himself a smell.<br/>
“Oh, you don’t smell that bad. I hardly noticed,” she waves away his arousing scent with an eagerness, she wanted to get out. It’s not like she couldn’t leave at any time but, something held her back. Something inside her told her to stay, just a little bit longer and she doesn’t know why or what it was that kept her tied here.<br/>
“You think so? How about you take a deep breath in and tell me how bad I smell!” he yanks Aloy into a playful headlock,<br/>
“Alright! Alright!.. You’re right, they’d ‘smell’ us before seeing us,” Aloy laughs and attempts to get free but, Erend was strong. She could feel his hidden muscles underneath his striped shirt and armor. Despite her head under his arm, she felt safe. She trusted Erend with her life. During the battle she knew they would win because he was fighting by her side. Erend released her head and saw he messed up her hair, reaching out he tucks a stray braid behind her ear without thinking. Aloy stares at him blankly as she processed what he did,<br/>
“Uh… s-sorry,” he felt his cheek become hot when their eyes meet. He did it again, he’s such an idiot, an ass. What was he thinking,<br/>
“I should head back to the Mesa, those lunk-heads must be done by now!” he quickly turns and strode down the trail. Unable to keeping looking at her, mostly because of embarrassment and anger at himself. ‘Way to go you useless drunk!’<br/>
Aloy stares at Erend as he walks away, perplexed by what just happened. She may be smart with machines but, this emotion eludes her. Being an outcast for her whole life and then suddenly surrounded by people who care about her like Rost did, it was a lot to handle and she doesn’t know how to feel about it. She doesn’t know what to feel but, she does know she wants him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Erend, if only you knew that Aloy was thinking about you too. Please drop a comment about how you feel about this chapter. Is the chapter too short? i love to hear feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>